The work to be done includes: 1. A determination of the critical nitrate concentrations for yield in three spinach cultivars. 2. A study of the effects of nitrification inhibitors on the growth and nitrate accumulation in vegetables, especially in spinach and radish. 3. A study of changes on nitrate or nitrite contents of vegetables during storage.